


this is exactly what you think it is

by dreamland16



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: England National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamland16/pseuds/dreamland16
Summary: what dele said to eric after he scored in game 1 of the euros. and what happened after that.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Kudos: 13





	this is exactly what you think it is

**Author's Note:**

> happy anniversary to my fic celebrating this iconic moment: http://spurs-at-the-lane.tumblr.com/post/145769909475
> 
> thought i’d give it a little rewrite. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

“i’m gonna blow you later, as soon as we’re alone” dele’s saying. that’s what eric thinks he saying anyway, dele’s right up against his ear whispering to him but it’s so loud in the stadium he can barely hear himself think.

eric chokes and tries to catch his breath, can’t take his eyes off dele. but then they’re off and running again and eric has to focus on the rest of the game. what dele just said to him doesn’t leave his head for the next two hours though.

and then he’s laying on the bed in his hotel room, trying intently to ignore everything outside these four walls.

and then his phone buzzes. and it’s dele, of course it’s dele.

eric sighs and contemplates not answering it, but considering that’s not really an option he picks his phone up and reads the message.

you in your room?

he sends back:

yeah, sorry, just didn’t think you’d wanna be with me after that

dele’s reply is almost instantaneous

i’ll be there in 5

dele’s nothing if not persistent.

when dele arrives, eric gets up to let him in and then goes back to his place on the bed. he just can't help looking so grumpy.

dele sighs.

"come on mate. i know it's shit how it ended," he says, sitting down next to eric. "but it was only the first game, it's not the end of the road yet." he smiles, tries a comforting pat on eric's leg for good measure.

eric lets out an exasperated sigh and rubs his hands over his face.

"i know," he says, sitting up and finally looking at dele. "just feels rubbish" he shrugs.

"i know, i feel it too. but there is something we can celebrate.." dele says, allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

eric grins, "you still want to?"

"oh definitely. come on, let’s get you in the shower” dele says, standing up and holding out a hand for eric.

eric looks confused for a second and says, “i showered at the stadium..so did you? wait, do i smell?”

dele rolls his eyes and laughs, “eric, please, i’m trying to fuck you here”

and eric finally gets it.

“oh, right, yeah...okay then” he says, and finally starts cooperating.

they make it into the bathroom and eric turns the shower temperature up almost as high as it’ll go. just how dele likes it.

they start undressing and then eric says,

“did i definitely shut the door?”

“nah i left it open, see who else wants to get involved” dele smirks

“jesus,” eric breathes. he’s leaning back against the wall of the shower and trying to be subtle about how much he wants dele.

“no...it’s just me” dele smiles, holding out his arms.

eric laughs.

dele loves seeing eric relax, loves watching the stress roll off him in waves.

he steps into the shower and grins at eric.

“cracking goal mate” he says.

“thanks,” eric grins. “gotta thank you for earning that free kick” he says, stepping forward.

“you can do that later” dele says as he crowds eric back against the wall, kissing him hard and fast.

eric’s hands hover at dele’s sides for a minute before he places them on his hips.

“i’ve been waiting for this all night” dele says, breaking the kiss briefly. and then when eric moans he says, “yeah sorry, bet you have too” he laughs.

dele’s on his knees in an instant, placing a kiss to eric’s hip and then on his inner thigh.

he puts a hand on eric’s stomach to keep him against the wall, and then he takes him into his mouth.

“ohhhhfuckdele” eric rushes out.

dele hums.

“oh my god,” eric says, hands gripping at dele’s shoulders.

dele sucks him off like he hasn’t seen or touched him in weeks, which he has, but it’s just how eric gets him.

he starts stroking eric, tongues his slit a couple of times too which gets eric panting. dele can’t believe how good he looks like this. and he wants to tell him that.

eric opens his eyes and sees dele looking at him, he thinks maybe he’s taking too long so he says,

“shit, i’m sorry, i’m almost there- i can, oh fuck, feel it”

dele pulls off and the sound it creates makes eric’s knees buckle. dele steadies him and gives him a mischievous look.

eric’s brow furrows in confusion.

“what?” he says. “i'm almost there, i promise”

“it’s not that. it’s just, on one hand it’s good that i’m true to my word and i actually came here to blow you-“

“dele” eric sighs.

dele holds up a hand to silence him.

“and it’s great, i’m enjoying it too”

eric wipes a hand over his face and says, “dele, please”

“but on the other hand i guess i’m just a bit upset because i was really hoping you were gonna fuck me tonight” dele shrugs.

eric’s eyes widen and the moan that escapes his lips looks like it surprises him too.

dele smiles at him and gets his mouth back on his dick before he can come, he swallows some of it and then pulls off to let the rest hit his chin and chest.

he holds eric’s hand as he stands up and then let’s eric kiss him deeply.

“there, happy now? you marked me good” he says, watching as the water washes the come away”

“yeah, i’m happy” eric beams.

later, when they’re laying on the sofa, eric is glowing. and dele made him look like that.

“hey,” eric starts, tapping dele’s cheek to make him look at him. “do you feel good? i mean, did that shower soothe your muscles?”

dele smiles, like he knows where eric is going with this. he lets eric think he’s smooth even though he isn’t.

“yeah i feel good” he grins.

eric smirks and pulls at dele until he’s sitting on top of him.

“wanna feel even better?”

dele’s laugh is bright and happy.

“what have you got in mind, big man?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
